Vector technology services have been available for UM-MAC members, beginning with a supplemental funding award in 1994-1995, as an extension of the UM-MAC Transgenic Core. This proposal will establish the Vector Core as an independently operated facility. A variety of gene transfer vectors will ultimately be required to develop successful gene therapies for human disease. Each vector requires specialized technology to optimize gene transfer, and address production issues. Very few investigators have the necessary expertise to prepare and use recombinant viral and non-viral vectors. Many of the techniques required for the development and use of these reagents are specialized, expensive and difficult to learn without experienced guidance. In addition, the production of these materials needs to performed in laboratory space that has been specifically configured in order to comply with biological containment guidelines. Frequently the requirements for these biosafety guidelines would deter investigators from pursuing the use of these valuable reagents. This proposal is intended to support a centralized facility for the construction, purification and characterization of recombinant vectors containing genes relevant to the study of arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases, for use as in vitro and in vivo gene transfer reagents. These systems include both viral (recombinant adenovirus and recombinant retrovirus) and non-viral (expression plasmid) technologies. The availability of this facility will provide efficient and cost effective access to the technology associated with the use of these gene transfer systems.